


Film 3

by AnonAutobot



Series: Noble Porn Ring [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13914624#t13914624REQ: G1 AU/prewar – any/any – noncon, angst, humiliation, unwilling porn star, messed up societyIn the decadent higher echelons of Cybertronian society it is a generally accepted opinion/’fact’ that rape is only a crime if it’s committed by a lower-ranking bot against one of higher rank. Otherwise it’s considered just as legitimate as any other kink. What those of lower rank think of this is pretty obvious, but there’s little they can do about it since the laws exist to protect those with power and credits.One group of mechs has turned this into a business: they find/abduct/buy themselves a mech or femme of insignificant social status (doesn’t have to be a guttersmech or even somebody poor, just anyone that catches their optic and isn’t a noble, really), rape them in this or that way while filming the whole thing and then completely openly sell the films as quality porn. Hell, maybe they even air them on the Cybertronian equivalent of TV? Take requests/orders in a special talk show? Point is, this is all considered perfectly normal and acceptable in these upper castes.





	Film 3

It’s fantastic here! I can’t help but stare as I wander around. And I notice that quite a few mechs are staring back at me. That makes me feel good. Means the extra time spent waxing this morning was worth it. I like being looked at.  
“You’ll get yourself noticed.” One mech hisses at me as I pause outside an energon confectionary shop. I look at him, taking in the shabby scratched paintwork.  
“How’s that a problem?” I smile. “I like to be noticed.”  
“Not here you won’t.” He shook his head and moved on. I shrug, not knowing what he meant. Although, now I look around, most of the mechs here are in the same sort of state of disrepair. Actually… looking properly at a mech standing next to (before he realises I’m standing there and hurries away), all those scratches look like they’ve been self-inflicted. How strange… Why would somemech do that to themselves?

I continue wandering around the square, peering in the shop windows. I feel like a sparkling out on his own for the first time… which actually isn’t too far off the mark, but I like to think I look older than I am. Plus, how many sparklings have such a cool paintjob? I can still see them staring at me, as though they’re waiting for something to happen. Do they not see mechs with nice paintjobs down here? I know it’s a run-down part of town, but surely there are mechs like me with nice paintjobs that come here?

Suddenly, it seems like a silence falls on the square. I turn around, away from the energon goodies I was so tempted by, to see why. There is a small group of mechs standing in one of the alleyways, all shiny paint and curves.  
“What are they doing here now?” I hear somemech mutter. Others simply stare at them with open disgust on their faceplates. I swear there’s going to be a fight, but they don’t make a move to do anything. Weird.  
“If we leave them alone, maybe they’ll leave us alone.” One mech says to another as they carefully move away without trying to garner attention. There’s a collective gasp as the mechs step forward. Towards me. I can’t help but preen a little. I can’t understand why they’d want these mechs to leave them alone. They look fantastic. And they look interested in me.  
“Hello there, pretty mech.” One of them speaks as they stop in front of me. Instinctively, I almost turn to look to see who they’re talking about, before I realise they’re actually talking about me. I know my carrier tells me I’m pretty, but I’ve never had a complete stranger say it to me. I flush with a strange mix of pride and embarrassment.  
“Isn’t he just adorable?” The first mech turns to his companions. They all agree, shooting each other strange looks. I really preen now, armor fluffing up a little. The first mech steps towards me, backing me against the wall.  
“So adorable I could just eat you all up.” He says, and then he kisses me. I open my mouth to protest, but I can’t. His glossa pushes its way into my mouth and I jerk, trying to get away. This wasn’t what I expected at all. I bring my arms up to push him away, but more mechs grab them, holding me against the wall. The first mech steps back.  
“Oh yes, I know just what to do with you.” He purrs. I shudder. I really don’t like the sound of that. Looking past the mechs, I try and catch somemech’s attention. But they’re all staring with a sort of horrified fascination. Almost as though they’re glad it’s not happening to them.

“Help!” I make optic-contact with a mech and call out, but he shakes his head and looks away.  
“Ah ah ah.” The mech in front of me tuts. “If you can’t keep quiet, I’ll have to gag you.” I can’t help but whimper at that. I don’t want to be gagged. I don’t want anything like that! The two mechs holding my wrists pull, yanking me away from the wall and pushing me to the ground. The first mech kneels down in front of me, hands cupping my face almost tenderly.  
“I could make it so good for you.” He purrs, glossa flicking out to lick his lips. I shake my head, scared now. I don’t know exactly what he’s talking about, but I know enough to know that I don’t want it.  
“No…” I whisper, wishing my voice was louder. I pull away from him, the mechs holding me letting me move far enough so my head is no longer in his hands. I look at him, and I know he can see the fear in my optics. And I swear he smiles because of it.  
“It’ll all be fine…” He continues, in that sickly-sweet tone of voice. He turns to murmur something to one of his friends, a mech with large doorwings peeking over his shoulders. The mech nods, and produces a camera. I struggle. Surely they can’t be thinking about filming me?  
“Cuff him!” Sickly-Sweet snaps at the mechs holding me, and my hands are wrenched behind my back and cuffed. I tug, but there’s no way I can break them.  
“What are you doing?” I hate the fear I can hear in my voice. Sickly-Sweet, on the other hand, seems to enjoy it.  
“We’re going to do a little impromptu performance.” He tells me, stroking my helm, as though to soothe me. I shake his hand away, twisting and landing on my aft.  
“Help me!” I cry out, hoping that someone will step in.  
“No one is going to help you pretty mech.” Sickly-Sweet looms over me. “They all know better than to go up against us.” Us? Who is us? I glance around fearfully, and see that he’s right. The mechs in the square (those that haven’t left), are still watching, rooted to the spot. I don’t think I’m going to get any help from them. I whimper.

}-{

“Now, now…” Sickly-Sweet glances up at Doorwings, nodding and turning back to me. “Just what do we have here? Such a pretty mech, down in this district.” My feet scrabble against the ground, trying to push myself away from him, not caring about the damage it might do to my plating.  
“Don’t.” I whisper as he moves closer, one hand grasping my chin and turning it to examine me. He leans in to press a kiss against my cheek.  
“I think we’ll do whatever we want.” He smiles at me. “No one here is going to stop us.” He waves his free hand at the mechs in the square, and I watch as Doorwings swings around, panning the camera across the crowd. There’s a small part of me that’s satisfied with the way they all cringe and duck. But most of me is petrified. What exactly are they going to do, and why won’t anyone stop them? The camera focuses back in on me; I can hear the zoom function working as it gets a good shot of my scared faceplates.  
“What are you going to do?” I ask, not able to help myself. I don’t really want to know what they’re going to do, but maybe it’ll give me chance to prepare myself.  
“You don’t know?” Sickly-Sweet looks shocked for a brief moment before the smile curves his lips again. “Oh my pretty mech, so young… so _innocent._.” He leers as he speaks and I shudder. What does it matter that I’ve never done anything? I shuffle away from him again as best I can until I hit something. Twisting so fast I think I strain something, I realise it’s one of the other mechs’ legs. He crouches down and his dark faceplates are far too close to my own.  
“Pretty young thing.” He grins, sharp dentae showing. I whimper as he pulls me back towards him, sitting himself down and tugging me into his lap all in one move. There’s little I can do with my hands cuffed behind my back, but I’m sure I manage to land a good kick. Then my legs are spread wide across his and I can barely move. I try squirming, but all I get is a pleased-sounding, rumbling moan, which makes me stop immediately. I don’t even want to think about why he found that arousing. I clench my hands into fists, fingers brushing hot plating as I do so, and I realise with horror exactly where my hands are positioned.  
“Eager too.” The mech behind me – Dark-Face – laughs and lets his panel retract. I can feel his spike pressurise, hot and heavy against my fists. He gives an experimental thrust up and lets out another groan as his spike pushes between my hands.  
“Stop!” I cry out, trying to wriggle away from him, but with the grip he has on my frame, and the shameless way my legs are spread out over his, I have little leverage. “Please, don’t do this!”  
“Oh, I think you’ll have to beg us better than that, little mech.” That makes me pause and I stare up at Sickly-Sweet, horrified that he thinks this is all some sort of game. He kneels down in front of me again, close, just like the last time, and this time, he leans in even closer. Before I can even process what he’s doing, his lips are on mine. I squeak (something that at any other time I’d be ashamed of) and his glossa thrusts into my mouth. One of his hands rises up to clamp around my neck, over a main energon line in some sort of silent warning. I’m too scared to do anything, and just let him kiss me.

He pulls back with a satisfied smile on his face. With a glance at Doorwings and the camera, he lets his hands trail over my chestplating. I squirm, hating the way his fingers seem to draw charge from my systems. One seam makes me moan and he lingers there, stroking his fingers over and over. I can’t help but push up into the touch, almost craving more of the pleasurable sensations.  
“See, he’s getting into it now.” Dark-Face laughs, and I still, realising what I’ve been doing. “Don’t stop, pretty.” He murmurs, pulling me closer against his frame. Sickly-Sweet’s hands drop further, down between my legs and I freeze. He wouldn’t.  
He would.  
“Help!” I scream for help as my interface panel is manually retracted. I thought only medics could do that?  
“Oh, so innocent.” Sickly-Sweet purrs as he takes in the look of shock on my face. “Did you not think about what might happen if you ventured here?” I shake my head. I hadn’t. I just wanted to explore, and when my creators were out, I took my chance. I wish I hadn’t now. I’d give anything to be back home right now.  
“I’ll tell you…” Sickly-Sweet continues and I shy away. I don’t want to hear what he’s going to do to me. I don’t want him to do anything to me. I steal a quick look around and see that few mechs remain. And those that are still here are still watching. And not doing a thing to help me.  
“I’m going to take your seals, spread you open and give you your first overloads.” He leans in and kisses me again, before pulling away. “And then I’m going to frag you. And then let my friends here have their turn with you.” I whimper and he grins.  
“Oh but you’ll enjoy it, I promise…” Somehow, I don’t believe his promise.  
“Please, don’t…” I beg now, as his hand starts exploring, fingertips rubbing against the rim of my valve. I push away instinctively, earning a pleased moan from Dark-Face as his spike rubs against my hands. I’m caught between them, with no place to go. I hate it.

One finger slips into my valve and I jerk, caught between sensations. There’s pain at something being in my valve, and a tingle of pleasure at something being in my valve. It’s not something I’ve experienced before, and one look at Sickly-Sweet’s faceplates tells me that he knows it.  
“Does it feel good, pretty mech? My finger breaching you, pushing against your seal?” I shake my head, and move to speak, but all that comes out is a moan. Sickly-Sweet makes a pleased noise.  
“Mmmm… tell me how it feels, show me how it feels.” He continues, as though he’s trying to convince me.  
“It… hurts.” I manage, gasping as he thrusts his finger, breaking the thin seal and touching sensors I didn’t know I had.  
“It’ll be pleasurable soon.” He promises, adding a second finger on the next thrust. I try and pull away, but just end up rubbing Dark-Face’s spike between my hands.  
“It’s getting real pleasurable for me.” He groans, thrusting up and pushing me back towards Sickly-Sweet. I moan as his fingers hit something deep inside my valve that makes my legs twitch.  
“See, it’s getting better already.” He purrs, thrusting and spreading his fingers apart. I can feel him stretching my valve, and I can feel wetness seeping down my thighs.  
“Look how much lubricant he’s producing.” Dark-Face marvels, and I hear Doorwings step closer and the whirr of the camera as it zooms into my valve. I squeeze my optics shut. Only to open them wide when I feel heat over my spike housing. Sickly-Sweet’s head is between my legs, and it’s his mouth I can feel over my spike housing. Behind the seal, I can feel pressure, and so can Sickly-Sweet, as he sucks harder, glossa laving the edges. I arch up, pushing my back against Dark-Face’s frame and I feel the pressure break. My seal rips, and my spike extends. It’s almost a whine of disappointment that leaves me as Sickly-Sweet pulls back, obviously to give the camera a good view of my newly extended spike. His hand curls around my spike, and almost instinctively I thrust up, prompting another pleased noise.  
“You’re learning, pretty mech.” Every time he speaks, I’m abruptly reminded of my situation; cuffed and held on an open street, mechs watching me and doing nothing to help as I’m molested by strangers. I cringe, opening my mouth to say something, but he crooks his fingers, still in my valve, and I moan out loud. And to my shame, it sounds full of pleasure. I wriggle, getting another moan from the mech behind me before his hands come down to still my hips. Helpless, I can do nothing but take what they’re going to do to me.

Wetness envelopes my spike and I shudder. Sickly-Sweet has taken me into his mouth, expertly taking all of my spike. I jerk, hips moving despite the mech holding them down. He thrusts up against me as I move, and I can feel the slip-slide of his spike against my hands.  
“Mmmm… you taste so good.” He purrs, pulling back up and looking straight at me. I have to fight with myself not to buck up and try to get my spike back into that wet heat. And that scares me more than anything so far… the fact that I might actually be enjoying this.  
“He’s good at sucking spike, isnt he?” Dark-Face murmurs against my audio, rolling his hips and pushing his spike against my hands. I clench my hands tighter to try and avoid touching him, but the cuffs mean that his spike will always slide against my hands, fists or not. I shake my head, trying to stop him from speaking, another moan slipping from my lips.  
“Feels so good, doesn’t it? All that suction… you just know you want to overload.” I whine, the dual stimulation of my spike and valve and the heated words in my audio ramping up the pressure in my systems. I can feel the charge pooling in my valve, the pressure in my spike and the feel of the mech’s heavy spike against my back. Then, it’s as if a dam bursts, and everything comes rushing out. I cry out, hips jerking up as my valve clamps down on Sickly-Sweet’s fingers. The mech behind me laughs at how quickly I’ve overloaded.  
“Pretty mech, you’re going to do that so many times for us.” I whine again, and Sickly-Sweet leans in close again, kissing me. And forcing my own transfluid into my mouth. I cough and splutter, transfluid dripping out of my mouth.  
“Now that’s a good look for you.” Sickly-Sweet murmured. All I want to do is wipe my face, the cooling transfluid irritating the more sensitive plating. I scrape my cheek against my shoulder, wiping off the transfluid.  
“Such a shame.” Hands grasp my face and it’s turned to face Sickly-Sweet again. “We’ll just have to make sure to cover you in more.” He says darkly, voice holding a promise I don’t want him to keep. “Now, I’ve given you your overloads, it’s your turn to return the favor.”  
“I won’t do anything of the sort!” My indignant reply just makes them laugh, and Dark-Face lets go of me, pushing me up and off him. Sickly-Sweet grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. I end up straddling him, his hands firmly on my hips to stop me moving. Hands on mine startle me, and I realise it’s Dark-Face removing the handcuffs. But before I can attempt to do anything, he grabs my hands, bringing them up over my head to re-cuff them in front of me. I pull away and almost overbalance, but Sickly-Sweet steadies me.

“Now now, I’ve told you, there’s no escape.” He reminds me, lifting me up as though I were no more than a sparkling. I glance down and realise with horror that his interface panel is retracted, and his spike is standing proud, fully pressurised and huge. That won’t fit in me! I squirm, trying to get away, but his grip is too strong. I push against Sickly-Sweet’s chestplating, trying to stop him.  
“Don’t, please. It won’t fit. It’s huge.” He just laughs.  
“Ah, pretty mech, you know just how to compliment me.” I wasn’t, I wasn’t complimenting him! I push again, but Dark-Face grabs my hands and helps lift me up, so Sickly-Sweet can focus on guiding me down over his spike. Behind us, I can hear Doorwings kneeling to get a better view.  
“Please, no.” I cry out, screaming as his spike pushes its slow way into my valve. It burns and stretches me uncomfortably, but makes Sickly-Sweet moan.  
“Primus, you’re so tight. I love virgin valves, the way they grip your spike.” I shudder and yelp as he thrusts up, seating the rest of his spike in one move. He holds my hips still as I struggle to adjust. Dark-Face moves my hands and wraps them around his spike, and I try to pull away in shock, jostling the spike in my valve and making me groan. Sickly-Sweet moans and bucks up. I clench my hands and Dark-Face moans.  
“He’s got a good grip, wonder if his mouth feels as good as his hands?” He moves my hands up and down his spike, hands over mine so I can’t pull away.  
“You can try it if you want.” Doorwings laughs as Sickly-Sweet makes the offer.  
“Not worried he might bite your spike off?”  
“Hmm. That’s a good point. Maybe I’ll just stick to his hands.” I glare up at him as he tightens his grip, but I’m distracted by Sickly-Sweet lifting me off his spike. I’m sure the camera Doorwings is holding gets a good view of my stretched, lubricated valve before Sickly-Sweet pulls me back down over his spike. I moan as the tip hits the back of my valve, sparking sensors into firing.  
“That’s it.” He encourages me, lifting me back up. “Let me feel that tight valve of yours rippling around me as you overload.” I moan again as his spike hits the same sensors and static clouds my vision for a moment. I can feel my hands being moved faster over Dark-Face’s spike, and make the mistake of looking, only to get transfluid splattering on my faceplates as he overloads with a groan. Sickly-Sweet laughs as I shake my head, pulling me closer again.  
“You look good covered with a mech’s transfluid.” He murmurs, tipping his head towards Doorwings. I look and cringe; Doorwings has his spike out and is stroking it as he’s filming what’s happening.  
“No.” I half-whisper, half-moan as Sickly-Sweet thrusts up again. Dark-Face lets my hands go, pulling me forward so my cuffed hands rest behind Sickly-Sweet’s head, arms over his shoulders. No longer having to support me as much, he drops one hand to my spike, squeezing gently in time to his thrusts. I can’t help but moan at the sensations, lubricant flooding my valve and making his spike slide in and out more easily. I’m so ashamed that my frame is reacting to this, but as Sickly-Sweet pulls me down hard and overloads, flooding my valve with his transfluid, my thoughts are scattered by my own overload. I feel more hot transfluid splash on my face, then darkness as my systems shut down.

When I online again, I’m alone in the square, aching and covered in transfluid. Staggering to my feet, I regret my decision to go exploring on my own. My valve aches and I gingerly take a step, closing my interface panel. There’s nothing around here I can use to clean myself, and I don’t carry anything like that in my subspace. I probably should, and I resolve to do so from now on. I also resolve never to come anywhere near here again.


End file.
